1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a safety mechanism for a pretensioner in a safety belt restraining system or for gas bag restraining systems in vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In mechanical or pyrotechnical pretensioners which are integrated into a vehicle seat, the complete vehicle seat with pretensioner can be constructed as a preassembled module which as such is installed in the vehicle. The mechanical drive mechanism of such a pretensioner system is equipped with a vehicle-sensitive mass responsive to decelerations. The trigger threshold depends on the vehicle type. In the handling and assembly of the finished vehicle seat and also of a separate pretensioner impacts can occur which in an extreme case exceed the trigger threshold and therefore lead to activation of the pretensioner drive. The pretensioner is then no longer of any use.